Question 141 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 141 of the Impossible Quiz Book is the forty-first question of the third Chapter, and this time you're taken to an unknown era in space. The background matches that of questions 81-98 of the second Chapter, while the question is written in white Monochrome era letters, suggesting a time period clash between the modern and monochrome video game eras. You're greeted with a message that says "Welcome to Warp Zone!", referencing the message that greets you when you get to one of the special areas hidden in the underground levels of the 1985 platforming hit "Super Mario Bros.", containing pipes that could make you skip several levels in the process. Judging by the mechanism of this question, however, it's most probably referencing it's Japan-exclusive original sequel, "The Lost Levels", where there were some "Warp Zones" that could send you to an EARLIER level of the game. This is the main gimmick of this question: there are eleven black hole-like portals, each of which will send you to a different question of the game. Out of all of them, only one will send you to the following question. If you pick any of the rest, not only will you lose a life, but you will also be sent back to a question you have already answered in this Chapter. Plus, depending on the portal you clicked, you might even be sent to the very first question of the chapter. The correct portal of this question is the small one located on the bottom part, the second one starting from the right. There is no way for you to know this; it will all come down to going trial-and-error until finding the correct one, or resorting to the "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" rhyme and hoping to land on the right portal. Alternatively, there is a glitch in this question where if you type the word "cast" on your keyboard, you will trigger a leftover event from Chapter 1, namely the one required to advance from Question 43 ("The answer is typecast", where typing "cast" would make Chris give you two thumbs up from outside the screen before sending you to the next question). Splapp revealed that this was unintentionally left during the creation process of this Chapter, which further hints that Chapter 3 was probably made using Chapter 1 as its base. It kind of makes sense, though, since this Chapter is about time travelling, and the condition of time could have worsened so much that the question ended up getting mixed with another earlier one, just like many other questions of the game. Trivia *Question 27 from The Impossible Quiz also featured a number of options, one of which would send you to the next question, while the rest would send you to an earlier question of the game. In that case, however, there were only four options instead of eleven, and the number of each question you could be sent was stated in the option itself. *Having any Power-ups spare and then choosing an incorrect portal will not only send you back, but you'll also lose those Power-ups. **Do note, however, that upon working your way back up to Question 123 after choosing a wrong answer, the Fusestopper will be available again, and likewise for the Skip on Question 139. **Another thing to know is if you reach this question before the Skip from Question 139 lands on its place, you'll lose that Skip. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 3 Category:Keyboard Questions